Teacher Teacher Quill
by quinngleeeditsx
Summary: Lying on my bed with my heartbeat in her ears , Mr Shuester bent over me, and began to kiss me. Please review! I don't own glee
1. Grow up

Quinn :Staring up at the ceiling. Drained. Alone. I saw him get up his eyes cast over me.

Will: All the life was drained out of her eyes. She lay there looking defeated. Almost dead.

Quinn: I wish I was dead.

Will: I wish it hadn't gone this far.

* * *

Quinn: Senior year and I've finally found myself. Who needs friends. I'm not sure what the turning point was , dying my hair, the nose ring or when I finally realised that none of it was worth it anymore, all I know is I'm never going back. As I pushed open the red plastic door and strode into the hallway everyone stared. When I walked down the middle everyone parted like the red sea. But in a different way than before , they all moved out of fear rather than respect. I could see Rachel staring at me through the choir room door , she can have another slap if she thinks I'm coming back to Glee. It never really made me happy.

Will: Another year. But I've got so much more prepared for my Glee kids. We're going to win nationals I can feel it. It's a last year for a lot of them and I want it to go out with a bang! I want them to feel special. Walking down the hallway I notice walls of students sticking to the lockers as if they were watching something. Wondering if I have to break up another cat fight I poke my head round to check out what everyone was looking at.

Quinn: I can see Mr Shuester trying to get a look at me, to see how much I've changed. He'll probably pull me to the side and give me one of his inspirational pep talks. I'm over anything to do with that man or his stupid club.

Will: At first I thought it was a new student. But then I saw the eyes, the big green eyes and the perfect bone structure and realised who it was.

Quinn: I'm trying hard not to break into a smile at how ridiculous he looks. I mean , dropping his jaw really isn't a good look for Mr Shue. I just give him a good stare as I walk by. Followed by looking him up and down.

Will: I can't believer it's her. Now I wonder if she'll come back to Glee.

Quinn: I'm never going back to Glee, ever.

I'm cutting class as usual behind the bleachers and I hear the clicking of tiny heels approaching. Then I hear.

"Quinn?" and realise it's Rachel not a teacher of someone important, I light up a cigarette. "Look , we were friends once," she says giving me the puppy dog eyes look. As far as I remember she told my boyfriend that I cheated on him so she could date him. So we're not or ever have been friends. "Come back to Glee, we need your glamour and you're actually a good singer Quinn."

"People grow apart deal with it." I say stopping her in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry you're so sad Quinn. Mr Shue was asking where you were and everyone misses you."

"You never understood the pressure I was under it sucked. I'm not interested in the boys, make up or polyester outfits."

"We've been through so much together. We're practically a family. This is our year to get it right. Just…..look we'll be happy to welcome you back whenever you're ready." she finished , then strutting off in her tiny heels.

I know Glee Club is her whole life but I just can't do it anymore. People need to leave me alone and accept that this is who I am. Just because Rachel Berry tells me who I should be or what I should do doesn't mean she's right or that I'm gonna do it. No one can control me anymore. Not my mom, Puck, Rachel, Mr Shue. Nobody.

Will: First Spanish lesson of the year then our first Glee Club meeting! I hope we have enough members to compete at sectionals this year. I heard that Zises left and I don't even know about Quinn. I don't understand why she's gone so astray she had everything a high school student could want and more! The students start to filter into the classroom. I call out the names , after I call out Quinn's I can see an empty seat next to Puckerman. Rachel walks into my lesson 15 minutes late.

"Where've you been Rachel? Your 15 minutes late!"

"I'm sorry Mr Shue, I've been um…er…..busy?"

"Sit down" she scuttles to her seat in her tiny heels. "you can stay after class and explain."

"Great(!)" she muttered sarcastically. I turn around as give her a stare and she throws herself into her Spanish textbook.

* * *

Quinn: After Rachel scuttled off I put out my cigarette and walked to the main building. The school was quiet as everyone was still in class. I have to walk through the main building to get to my burn out of a car in the parking lot.

Will: After setting them all work Finn raises his hand.

"Er….Mr Shue do you still have my SAT resit? I kinda need it back, my mom says I have to do extra work so I don't forget stuff….err….can I just have it back please?"

"No problem Finn, let me just grab it from the teachers lounge. 5 minutes. Okay?"

"Mhmm" he mumbled.

Walking out of the classroom I can see a thin frame wearing black , and with pink short hair walking down the hallway.

"Quinn?"

Quinn: Oh God. Busted. Mr Shue has seen me I stop walking. Rooted to the spot.

Will: "MISS FABRAY?" I shout walking up to her.

Quinn: He shouts my name and I can hear him walking up behind me. He grabs my arm aggressively.

Will: I grab her arm and try to pull her back to class. But she just stands there and stares at me.

"What's wrong with you Quinn?"

"You can't control me anymore , I've got nothing left to lose."

I stand there stunned.

"Come with me." I say making her walk to my office away from the hallway.

Quinn: He makes me walk to his dimly lit office and sits me down on a chair him sitting on the desk opposite me. Staring through me. As if her was looking into my soul.

Will: Those eyes will never change. The only part of her that still remains beautiful is her eyes.

"What's going on with you? Why have you changed?"

"This is who I am." she says.

Quinn: "This is who I am." I say.

Will: "This is not who you are!"

"Let me give you a piece of my mind Mr Shuester." she says with the fire in her eyes.

Quinn: " I used to have everything. Dated the quarterback of the football team, was the captain of the Cheerios. I was the prettiest most popular girl at this school and then I joined Glee Club and it all went to hell. I just want you to know that I am never coming back to Glee Club , ever. Do you understand? I hope you're happy" I say standing up ready to leave. With all that out in the open I feel like I can finally be free of that stupid man and his club.

Will: After that insubordinate rant she stands up and starts to leave.

"Miss Fabray, wait. You know there's only one person that you care about in this world and that's yourself." She begins to speak telling me that I have no idea the kind of pressure she was under " I'M NOT FINISHED! You're not a little girl anymore Quinn. How long do plan on playing he victim card? Now you're a train wreck well congratulations but you come into my office and tell me it's my fault? Well then, I have something to say to you….. grow up." she leaves my office with tears in her eyes.

Quinn: Running down the hallway I realise how stupid that man is, to make a girl ,no, a student cry is pathetic.

I'm not going back into that classroom at least not while Mr Shuester is teaching there. Pretending to my mother that I'm ill so I can stay home and plan my revenge on him. I think surprise attack is the best way to go about it. But how?I go through mp3's and videos of us at Sectionals last year and all the footage from New York to try and give me any clues. I also stalk his Facebook page to try and think of things he doesn't like.

Looking through my photo albums on my laptop I see a old Glee Club photo that was meant to be thrown away. The type that I should've deleted ages ago. But looking closely into the glaring screen of my laptop I can see something. It's a picture of Tina and Artie together before they broke up. But in the background I'm hugging Finn and in the backdrop of the picture you can see Mr Shuester staring at me and Finn with jealous rage in his eyes.

Bingo.

He liked me? He fancied me? Is that wrong? I was only 16 back then, anything he would've done would be illegal. He could have hurt me. He could have taken my virginity. He could have raped me. Thinking about it he always used to stare at me after Finn told him I was pregnant. He always used to look out for me. I don't think Mr Shue would have ever hurt me. It's not in his nature. But still I need to be careful. If I want to get him fired I need to get him to do something wrong. The line between right and wrong seems pretty hazy right now. But we'll see.

I take a trip to my hairdressers and get them to remove the pink dye out of my hair and dye it back golden blonde. I also get them to put hair extensions in. So I can remind him of the way I used to look , the way he liked me. I also go through my old clothes and find something to wear for school the next day. Dress, Heels, Cardigan. I'm also going to brush up on my Spanish so he can be impressed at me.

The plan is to make him want me so bad , then get him fired. He's gonna regret the day he told me to grow up.

* * *

Will: "Quinn's been absent for days , I think I was too hard on her she really is a good kid. Just a little messed up. She's been through so much , I cant really blame her." talking to Emma and Coach Bieste.

"That's true, but she shouldn't be cutting class. And I never know where she's going to be to give her a pep talk." said Emma. Coach Bieste was still chowing down on her whole chicken.

"You know what I think?" she spoke up "I think she needs to stop being so damn dramatic and face up to everything. I mean come on Will you tried your best what more can you give her?"

"I don't know." I said getting up to leave the teachers lounge "I gotta go , Glee rehearsal I'll see you guys later?"

"Yep" said Emma.

"Sure thing" spat Coach Beiste as she ate her chicken. I left he teachers lounge and began walking down the hallway to the choir room.

Quinn: I was walking down the hallway when I first saw the back of him. The woolly hair, the silk vest with a pair of Levi jeans. I smiled, he had no chance. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around in surprise.

"Quinn?" he said.

"I'm so sorry Mr Shuester, I was so out of line the other day in your office I don't know what's been wrong with me. I think I got a little lost this summer, hanging out with the wrong people. I just need a fresh start." I said lying through my teeth.

"Well…..I'm glad you've cleaned up your act Quinn. I'd like you to talk to Miss Pilsbury though just to check your sorted out…..you know…..emotionally. I don't think I'd be any good with that. Just protocol …..you were very angry the last time I saw you."

"Sure thing Mr Shuester."

"And I have to say…..I'm sorry myself. My behaviour in my office was inappropriate. I shouldn't have shouted at you, or made you cry." he said pulling me to one side of the hallway, behind some lockers" You really are a great girl Quinn, you just need to believe it." he said with his hand on my shoulder sort of stroking me. Boy oh boy he has no clue of what's in store for him.

"Water under the bridge." I said giving him my famous "Quinn" smile.

"What are you doing this lunch?" he asked me.

"Well I was going to see Miss Sylvester about Cheerio trials, why?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Because I know 12 people who have missed you so much, please come back to Glee. Everybody misses you."

"Right…I can always see Miss Sylvester tomorrow."

"Great." he said. There was then this awkward moment where I didn't know what was going to happen. He pulled me close and gave me an awkward hug and said "I'm so glad you're back Quinn." I'm sure it was just friendly but you never know. I need to work on creating a strong teacher student relationship so I can crush him and break his heart.

Will: I pulled her into a hug. Which I wasn't expecting to be as awkward as it was. I think if anyone saw us it could be seen as wrong. Now she's beck to the old her , I can feel that this year is all falling into place. I'm so happy that she's pulled herself together. She's such a brave kid.

Quinn; We walked to Glee rehearsal together. As I walked in the room everybody stared at me like I'd grown another head or something. I sat down in an empty seat next to Rachel she gave me a hug, tears of joy in her eyes. What a loser. As she hugged me she whispered in my ear.

"I'm so happy you're back Quinn" then I broke away and smiled at her trying to convince her it was a real happy smile worked a treat. She grabbed my hand and didn't let go for a while. I don't know why she's getting so damn emotional we were never really close.

The whole awkward Glee rehearsal went by and everyone just got used to me being back again. It was like I'd never really left. After it had finished and everyone was leaving and Mr Shue was still here highlighting sheetmusic I tripped on the last stair coming down from my seat in the choir room. On purpose of course. And he ran over to me. I pretended to be blacked out for a few seconds. To listen to him, to see what he'd do. My forehead was stinging with pain.

Will: She fell tripped over her heel on the last step I think. I ran over to her. Her eyes were shut and her forehead was bleeding. I sat her up and her eyes were still closed. I let her back fall into my chest as I tried to shake her awake , tapping her shoulder gently. Her perfume smelled amazing. Now she was back to normal. The beautiful Quinn I couldn't help thinking she was beautiful.

Quinn: I could feel his heartbeat on my back when he let me flop into his chest. I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear as he was saying my name trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him slightly to make myself look uninterested in him. As I tried to make myself look like a was waking up hazily.

Will: She batted her big beautiful lashes and opened her eyes. To reveal the beautiful green gems beneath. I couldn't help myself feel a slight spark of electricity where if she'd have been older I would've kissed her. But then she pulled away. Waking up from the fall.


	2. Help Me

Quinn: I was trying to pretend to awaken back into consciousness, without it looking too fake, it kind of worked. I was sitting sort of on the floor and in his lap at the same time. I pulled away trying to act uninterested in him but kept my hand on his chest. Slightly moaning wand wriggling shaking my head to act like I was a bit drowsy. I then shuffled ,with my eyes open touching my head, away from him and he walked across the choir room and grabbed two chairs. He pulled me up onto my feet gently and sat me down on a chair and sat backwards on his staring at me.

"Hey…" he said gently "you alright Quinn? You had a bit of a fall." he said looking at my eyes and touching my shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm" I said in pain "my head hurts" I said touching my forehead, I felt the sticky , warm blood and a slight graze on my head. My acting skills were much better than I thought. I then looked to the floor where I fell and noticed the contents of my bag had spilled over the floor. Makeup ,books , tampons and a broken bottle of perfume was scattered across the choir room floor. He met my gaze when he saw me looking worried.

Will: All her stuff was splayed over the choir room floor. Everything. She looked embarrassed when she realised I'd seen her tampons on the floor and I was pretty sure I saw a condom there too. She was staring at the floor so I felt the need to comfort her.

Quinn: "Don't be embarrassed. It's fine, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he said with a smile then he started picking everything up of the floor and putting it back into my bag. My cheeks flushed scarlet when he picked up a condom from the floor and stared at me. I could tell he wanted to ask me why… but he didn't so I cut in.

"Since I got pregnant I've decided that it's better to be safe than sorry" Mr Shue nodded awkwardly then picked up the rest of my things whilst I was sat on the chair. He put the broken perfume bottle in the bin and found a bottle of Evian in my bag. He then put my full bag next to me on the floor and held up the bottle of water.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"Not really , but I guess it'll help right?"

"It should do." he sat next to me and placed the bottle of water in my hand. "Drink up." he said. I started sipping the water and he went back to the piano and collected his sheet music and put it in his shoulder bag. He then walked over to me. "Are you ok now?" he said " Do you need me to drive you home?"

"It's fine I'll go see the nurse" I said standing up.

"It's the end of the day Quinn, everybody's gone home, Glee Club overran and we've been here for a while."

"Oh" I said. This could be my golden opportunity. My mom was out of town. The perfect stage for a crime. "My mom's out of town until Sunday, she has my car. And I will have missed the bus."

"Then I insist." he said letting me lean on him as we walked to the parking lot.

* * *

Will: She was leaning on my shoulder as we walked to the parking lot the blood on her forehead was making its way onto my sweater. Her hair smelled of fruity shampoo and her perfume lingered on her skin. I felt so sorry for her . No one was really there to look out for Quinn. Her parents kicked her out when she got pregnant and everyone called her a slut when they found out it was Puck's child. I was carrying her bag on my shoulder some of her stuff was jingling inside when we walked out of the building it was raining a lot so I tried to keep her warm and snuggled her a bit. She was only half comatose.

Quinn: I was wide awake , I knew exactly what I was doing. I felt two things, I felt the rain on my face and his warm body as he snuggled me close as her protected me from the rain. Tempting him with the forbidden fruit. I am actually hurt and I don't think I've got a strong enough bond to be able to use him yet. I need to get more friendly. I had my eyes half open which added to the whole dazed look. I could vaguely see his blue car alone in the middle of the lot.

Will: I heard Quinn make a slight moan as the rain pattered down on her. I opened my car and slung both our bags in the back of my car and sat Quinn down in the passenger seat. She buckled herself up. I got in my side of the car and asked her where she lived.

"23" she yawned " 23 Havenbrook Avenue, the house with the cherry trees." she said I was convinced she was going to fall asleep so I took off my jacket and put it over her. 15 minutes into the journey she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Quinn: I closed my eyes and listened to him out of the corner of my mind drifting in and out of sleep. I felt him place his jacket over me which smelled like man. Which made me more awake. I turned to the side of the car facing him pretending to sleep.

Will: She turned to face me. I turned on the radio and turned the volume down so it was only on 1 or 2 so it would sing her to sleep. I got stuck in pretty bad traffic near her house and she was still facing me.

I looked at her face.

She was a mess. A beautiful mess. Even if she was or wasn't my student I would still think of her as beautiful. It's not like it's illegal she's 18, she's older now. I always felt something for Quinn. I was meant to care for the child she didn't want, if Terri hadn't got found out Beth would be mine. I've always felt connected to her. The rain was slamming hard against the window , I hoped it wouldn't wake her up. Even as a train wreck she always radiated something beautiful. Her hand was on her side of her face centimetres away from me. I held her hand for a second and drove in the rain till we reacher her place.

* * *

When I stopped the car she looked so perfect in sleep I didn't want to wake her. So I let her sit for a few minutes by this time it was dark and the only light was that of street lamps.

Quinn: "Quinn….Quinn…..We're here" I heard a whisper and a hand on my shoulder as I was waking up. My plan to fake sleep the whole journey was a bust, I couldn't help it I've always been a car sleeper. It was Mr Shue trying to wake me up gently. I got out of the car and left his jacket on the passenger seat. I got out in the pouring rain and walked up to my front door, he followed me carrying my bag. I pretended I hadn't seen. I turned around and looked at him.

"Did you want something Mr Shue?" I asked

"You forgot your bag" he said reaching it out to me. I took it and got my keys from it unlocked my door and opened it. He was still standing there in the rain. I dumped my bag in the hallway and came back outside.

"Thanks for everything Mr Shue." I said I walked outside and gave him a hug and a casual kiss on the cheek. Hr began to walk away into the rain to his car. And I felt guilty "HEY!" I shouted "Mr Shue do you want to come in for a drink?"

Will: She just hugged me then kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" she asked. I gulped. If it was an older woman this would be seen as a booty call , but she was only 18 so I presumed it was innocent.

"Why not?" I said, I knew this was inappropriate, but we're sort of friends , the line between friends and student with me and Quinn I think is very hazy, after all I was there for her when she got pregnant and she was always nice to me.

So I went inside.


End file.
